My Stepmom
by Sweet Elliot Reid
Summary: A young Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian talks about his complictated life, his parents and a very special experience... My first Oneshot... Pairing is JD/Elliot... Please review!


My Stepmom

My name is Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian... I know it's a pretty long name... I'm named after my dad's dad, Perry "just because my dad likes the name" and Gilligan, 'cause my dad lost a bet against my uncle Chris Turk... whatever I'm only nine years old, but my life is as complicated as it could be, but I love that... my mom is Dr. Kim Briggs and my dad is Dr. John J.D. Dorian... it could be everything so easy, but my parents do not share their lifes, having a relationship or any feelings for eachother. "I will always love your mom for the gift, she made me, when you were born, but I'm not supposed to end up with her", dad told me once... and mom told me something similar to that... I do not complain, my life's great and my parents are great, even their not living together... my mom took a job in another hospital in the town, where my dad lives, so I can spend lots of time with him, which I really enjoy...

And then three years ago my dad got engaged... engaged to Dr. Elliot Reid... "She's the love of my life. I loved her once, I love her still and I always will", dad explained to me, "She's the girl, I'm supposed to end up with!" I was really lucky, that he has chosen Elliot as his wife, 'cause Elliot was always like a second mother to me. She picked me up, when dad had emergencies at hospital, she spent every "Father's Day" with dad and me, she cared for me, when I spent time with my dad and became sick, she taught me how to talk so fast, that nobody can understand me and the most important thing: she has been always there for me, when I needed her or dad. My relationship to Elliot is so close, that people often think, she's my mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my real mom more than everything, but I love Elliot like a mom too.

I spent lots of time with my dad and Elliot, because I can't cope with mom's new husband: Roger Morris. I really hate him, and I think, he hates me too. Roger is tall and really strong, he loves sports and that stuff. I like sports, but I'm not really interested in it... I love hanging around with my friends, watchin' cranky comic shows or just talking and listening to good music, like "Journey".

And now I would like to comment (maybe) the most important point in my young life: becoming a big brother!

It was a normal day, i went to school, have a class test, then waited for my dad, who wanted to pick me up and have picknick with me and his pregnant wife. But instead of dad uncle Turk came and picked me up. "Where's dad?", I asked. "Sammy, your dad's in hospital with Elliot. I will bring you to them, so you're going to be the first, who sees your little baby sister!", Turk explained to me. "Elliot's getting the baby?", I asked and my eyes wided. "Yeah!", Uncle Turk answered and brought me to Sacred Heart.

After two long hours of waiting, which was really boring, I was allowed to get in the room and see, dad, my stepmom and my sister. "Hey, Sammy", my dad shouted, when I entered the room. "Where's she?", I almost whispered. "Here, Sammy!", Elliot smiled holding the newborn in her arms. "Wow!", I whispered and walked over to Elliot. "She's so tiny! What's her name?", I asked. "Your Daddy and me wanted to know, which name you like most", Elliot smiled. "Amy or Suzy?" - "Mmmh, I like Amy better... it's cool to have a sister named Amy", I explained. "Then her name will be Amy Joan Dorian", dad said proudly. "Hey, big brother, I'll go with Amy to some investigation. You'll stay here with Elliot?", dad wanted to know. "I' stay here, no problem!", I said, while watching Elliot and dad with their little daughter, I started to get some doubts. Will they love me the same now Amy's here? Dad sure, but will Elliot love me the same as she will love her own child? "Love you and being really proud of you", dad whispered to Elliot and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you too!"

I went to a chair and sat down. "Hey, Sam, what's the matter?", Elliot asked me. "Uhum... I... nothing worth it!", I said quickly. "Sam, I can see something isn't right. What's it? You know you can talk to me? Trouble at school?", she asked and I denied. "Trouble with Roger or your mommy?" - "No!" - "Okay, but you know you can talk to me, whenever you want!", she explained and then immediately I started crying. "What's wrong, honey?", Elliot asked, holding back her own tears. "Will you... will you love me the same way as you love your own child? I'm afraid, that now you have your own child, you won't love me the same way!", I heard my own words and knew how silly that was... of course she will love me. "Come over to me, Sam!", she whispered. I sat down on her bed and layed myself in her arms. "Sammy, even I'm not your biological mother, I will always love you like you are my son and you know this", she continued. "Yeah, I know", I agreed. "See, we're one family. you've got two families. You've got your mom and Roger and you've got JD, Amy and me, and we all will always be there for you!", she explained. "Ok, thanks", I whispered and stopped crying and let me comfort by her.

Then dad came back. "Oh, how sweet", he said quietly. "Turk will come in a few seconds to make a family portrait of us four!", he explanied. "Great", I screamed. "Not so loud, Sammy, you will wake Amy!", Elliot said with a smile on her lips. "Ok, Mommy", I whispered, hoping it would be okay to call her "Mommy". "What did you call me?", she said suprised. "I... uhm... I said "Mommy"", I looked down. "Was that wrong?", I asked. "I don't know", she answered an looked to my dad, who looked happy. "Is it okay, if I call Elliot "Mommy" too?", I asked him. "Sam, if Elliot feels good with this, but we have to tell and ask your mother first", dad smiled.

Uncle Chris came in and we made the first familiy portrait.

Mom and Dad sitting next to eachother, dad holding Amy and me, I layed on my second mom's chest. We look like we're a real family.

Proudly I look at the picture, which stands next to my bed in my real mom's house. The picture of my dad's family stands next to the picture of my real mother and me. "Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian, you can be really happy. You have a great dad, two great moms, who care for you and the cutest little sister in the world, who I will always protect and have fun with!"


End file.
